


Intermission

by ximeria



Series: Protected [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-29
Updated: 2005-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck elevator, nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> About two years ago I wrote a, by my own standards back then, a loooong story *g* -- now, I've written longer since, but the story has always had a special place in my heart. Maybe most of all because I took the guys out of the stargate program and I ended up with two men who really have a sexdrive you wouldn't believe... *g* Oh well. A while back Nicci and I started talking about working together on a xover with the Sentinel and after some talking back and forth, we came to the conclusion that it would be easier to cross the Sentinel with an AU universe and voila! The idea was born to use the same universe I'd already created back then.
> 
> This isn't the story itself, but a sort of small scene within it. It might not even make it to the final story, because I know it'll be a battle of wills keeping the boys apart for long enough to actually work through the plot *g*. The original AU was 'Protected'.
> 
> Thanks to Nicci, who audienced this and had a giggle-fit when I suggested we use it as a teaser for the xover...

"You know, Daniel," Jack sighed as he leaned back against the mirrored wall of the elevator. "I think elevators are brilliant inventions, I do."

Daniel cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, the silent 'but' as clear as if it had been spoken.

Jack licked his lips before going on, enjoying the view. The view? Well, Daniel looked good every day, even in the morning with his hair sticking up and the grumpy look that he had pre-coffee. Well, okay, either pre-coffee or pre-sex, because either could definitely soften the man's morning problems.

"This is the second time within two months that we've been stuck in an elevator and this time it's not even in New York, but Cascade," Jack grumped good-naturedly. They weren't in a hurry, but they'd left Blair in the hotel lobby, talking to a police officer and Ellison was waiting for them on their own floor, having gone ahead to check their shared hotel suite.

"So we start taking the stairs?" Daniel asked innocently, mirroring Jack's lick of his lips.

"Nah, I figure we can do something to pass the time in case this happens again," Jack admitted.

Daniel shifted his hips a little, swallowing hard, pushing his glasses up.

Jack had to admit that Daniel's allergies had their uses. Normally the dear Doctor would wear contacts, but with the allergies riding high for the past week, his lover had taken to wearing glasses to ease the itching. Jack wasn't complaining, because Daniel looked so damned sexy with glasses.

"Unfortunately, last time we were... interrupted..." Jack continued, crooking a finger, gesturing for Daniel to step closer.

"If I recall it right, Mr. O'Neill, you were in a hurry to get to work and quite glad that the 'rescue' came so fast," Daniel argued, staying where he was, changing his stance subtly from a slouch to the perfect picture of a come-on.

Jack's gaze fixed itself where Daniel's jeans were pulled tightly over his crotch. Taking a deep breath he tried to force a little blood back up to his brain. Damn, and he'd chosen to wear the tight jeans today himself... not much room for fun.

Obviously Daniel had noticed that too, his eyes having shifted downward, slightly dilated. The pink tongue slipped out to wet his lips and Jack groaned.

Daniel's eyes shifted upward again immediately. "It's Sunday today," he admitted. "It'll be a while before anyone can get around to getting us out. You talked to Ellison yourself..." Daniel's husky voice trailed off, but the blue eyes stayed transfixes on Jack's.

The heat soaring through Jack's body was nearly incinerating. Damn, they'd been together for nearly two years now and Daniel still did this to him.

"Any ideas for passing the time?" Jack asked, wondering why it felt as if the tight confines of the elevator made the space between them seem small while at the same time infinitely huge.

Daniel's mouth curved up into the dirties smile Jack had seen in a while. Well, at least since last night... This time Daniel crooked his finger in a come-hither gesture and Jack pushed away from the wall, crossing the space between them.

Putting a hand on either side of Daniel's head, he leaned in, keeping his body off Daniel's. "Well, Dr. Jackson?" he asked, surprised how rough his own voice sounded.

Daniel reached out and dug his fingers into Jack's hips, dragging his nails up over the tight denim until he could hook his fingers in the belt loops. He kept his hands there, not pulling Jack any closer.

"Any... preferences?" Jack asked, breathing in Daniel's scent.

"I like the idea of mirrored walls," Daniel admitted and Jack had to smile. Maybe that was an idea for Christmas.

"You do, do you?" Jack growled.

Daniel's eyes widened for a moment, then he shifted to spread his legs so Jack could easily stand between them, then he let go of Jack's jeans and put his hands on the metal bar that ran all the way around the elevator.

Jack looked down for a moment, taking in the tight, white-knuckled grip. A smile escaped him.

Leaning in the last way, he captured Daniel's mouth in a sweet kiss, one that quickly turned nasty and openmouthed, making Jack groan. He slid his hands from the wall down over Daniel's shoulders, feeling the muscles working under the clothes.

Jack groaned into Daniel's mouth as his hands ended up on Daniel's ass, fingers tightening with nearly bruising strength. Shifting a little, Jack slid his hands down enough to boost Daniel up against the wall, urging the strong thighs to slide up and around his waist.

The warm body with all its angles and planes and above all, the heat, made Jack forget where they were. All that mattered was the heat, the weight, the friction of Daniel's body against him.

And the noises. Christ on a crutch.

The only sound filling the mirrored space was their harsh breathing, the wet sound of mouth upon mouth as they did their best to devour each other.

For an eternity all that filled Jack's world was the need, the tightness of his own arousal and Daniel's presence filling his senses. Biting into Daniel's lower lip before pulling his head back to break their kiss, Jack drew in air as if he'd never get enough to fill his lungs again.

Their gasps filled the small space and Jack turned his head, resting it against Daniel's shoulder as their bodies kept up the familiar dance. Jack caught the movement of their reflection of the elevator wall.

Oh, fuck... They looked like something out of a porn flick. Daniel's head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open as he panted for breath. And Jack himself looked like he'd landed **the** best deal ever.

Which he had.

A moment later Daniel turned his head and met Jack's gaze in the mirror and for a split second their bodies froze, eyes locked. Then Daniel's body shuddered and Jack wasn't far behind.

Daniel let go, his feet hitting the floor and they slowly slid down the wall to end up on the floor, limbs tangled. Jack sighed and rested his head against Daniel's heaving chest.

"I think we need to change clothes when we get to the hotel room," Daniel admitted with a breathless laugh.

"Think anyone will figure out what happened in here?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Well, Ellison's a good detective and Blair's not stupid," Daniel admitted with a laugh.

"And if we cover up until we can get into the bedroom?" Jack asked, turning his head to regard their dropped coats.

"Somehow I doubt it," Daniel admitted with a mischievous grin.

As if planned to the second, the elevator shuddered and they could hear and feel the elevator kicking back into drive. Reluctantly Jack got to his feet, wincing as his legs protested the treatment. Oh well, endorphins could only get him so far.

He offered Daniel a hand up and Daniel gladly took it, leaning against Jack when he stood, a soft smile on his face.

Jack reached up and adjusted the glasses as the door opened and they turned to look at the people waiting for them.

"You guys okay?" Blair's serious question was ruined by the grin trying to escape him.

Oops. Jack figured they **had** been found out. A look at Ellison's carefully composed features only supported his theory.

"We're fine," Daniel said, collecting their coats, handing Jack's his. Well, they could try to cover up...

Ellison took a deep breath then wrinkled his nose and Jack was almost sure he could see a slight coloring to his cheeks.

Heh. Jack hadn't felt this juvenile in decades. As they followed Ellison down the hallway to their hotel room, Jack caught the grins Blair and Daniel exchanged and the raised eyebrow from Blair in his own direction merely made his own grin widen.

Not bad for an old geezer. Not bad at all.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> No, the full crossover never saw the light of day, but it was still fun doing this little part.


End file.
